User talk:ShawnCognitionCP
User talk:ShawnHowellsCP/Archive 1 Re: First off, thanks for offering to help; we really appreciate it. Although I would hate to see you disqualified, we may end up going that route so it gets done. I'll talk to the others and get back to you ASAP. I think you'd make a great judge, but I really want to try and figure out a way to keep your story in the contest. I see Ruckus made an edit a few hours ago, so I messaged him again. We'll see what happens. Thanks again for volunteering. Jay Ten (talk) 14:59, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Update: Dupin has volunteered to judge so you're not disqualified. If Ruckus doesn't speak up in the next couple days, we'll likely be handing it over to Dupin. Again, we really appreciate your willingness to help out, and would certainly have let you if it weren't for your being disqualified in the process. You obviously spent a lot of time on that story, so any option that allows it to stay in the running has to be our first choice. Thanks again. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:23, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Update Two: Ruckus messaged me and said he'll be wrapping the judging up in the next few days. Thanks again for offering to help and good luck in the contest. ::Jay Ten (talk) 13:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Night Man I don't know how "Say" to "Σay" happened. I probably switched to Greek accidentally. It is fixed now. About the NSFW tag, there were only a handful of occassions where you described something NSFW, and even that had little NSFW description, so I think it should not be tagged as such. If you want, you can re-add the category. I'm OK either way. By the way, I will probably have the review up later tonight. MrDupin (talk) 22:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! I just felt the urge to congratulate you personally on your second place win in Ruckus's contest. Great Job! I was actually expecting it to win! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:49, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Question Was that last message on your talk page harassment? Jay Ten (talk) 03:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC) No, it was not. I simply removed it because it didn't relate to the site at all. It was actually a user I know from another site. No worries. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 03:09, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey Shawn, I feel like I need some constructive criticism, and was wondering if I could get your time of day for a few stories. I would like to have someone who looks at a pasta with a critical eye and you seem to fit the bill. So if you wouldn't mind checking out some of my stories that would be great. I know I have written some shit bombs, so to avoid the hassle of hearing how something is a trope or whatnot, I will give you the ones I would like a review on. To the Moon, Voice Messages, Withdrawals and Spirit Bottles. One of those stories are about the occult. I hope I don't offend you in any way, I read you were a Satanist I believe. Most of the stories I write have some message to them, and I have studied religions of all kinds, including Satanism, Wicca and Paganism in general, for most of my life. So please believe me I mean no disrespect to any religion. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I am actually an atheist, who doesn't believe in any form of supernatural events. I'll give your stories a look when I can, which may be over the course of the next few days. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 03:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Just checking in to see if you had a chance to look at any of those stories I asked you to look at? Thanks again, JohnathanNash (talk) 23:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Noms You can go ahead and nominate a story if you like. Here's the page - Nominations Jay Ten (talk) 00:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :You should add your own signature and not the author's. As it stands, it looks like he self-nominated his story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Fixed. Jay Ten (talk) 00:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for the Nom. JohnathanNash (talk) 00:38, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll check it out I'll be sure to check it out tonight or tomorrow and let you know. I've heard good things about it though. Banningk1979 (talk) 02:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) A little Feedback Hey Shawn, I was wondering if you could take a look at a story I have written for the contest. It is in WW and titled Bedtime for my Daughter. If you could give me a little feed back that would be splendid. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:24, October 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Sure, I'll check it out. If you are familiar with smart phones maybe you could take a look at this? Umbrello (talk) 18:07, October 8, 2015 (UTC) No problem I'll give it a glance tonight and leave you some feedback. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 22:34, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Hey Shawn, Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you, but I work two jobs and time is not always in my favor. I will love to read you story and will be able to do so on Saturday or Sunday. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey buddy, I was wondering if you could look at a story of mine. It still needs some polishing, but I'm really struggling with the creep factor. Any input would be awesome. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:502786#3 Re: Wolf Men I assume you were looking for it to be retitled to "The Wolf Man"? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:17, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey, I noticed Mr.Creepypasta narrated one of your pastas. Congrats, man! The Damn Batman (talk) 21:12, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Frankenstein with Boris Karloff, Dwight Frye and Colin Clive is one of my favorite horror movies. No problem I'll take a look at it and leave you some feedback this week. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Typo Hey Shawn, I noticed a typo in your user page. In the "About me" section, you write "do to the amount" instead of "due to the amount". MrDupin (talk) 01:12, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I noticed that in a lot of your stories you sign with ShawnHowellsCP instead of your current username. Is that intended, or should I go ahead and update them? Or you don't care? MrDupin (talk) 10:41, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll go ahead and update them, it's nothing. MrDupin (talk) 16:18, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Deleted it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem. It might take a day or two but I'll give it a read. Jay Ten (talk) 03:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Costume Contest Thanks for participating in the Creepypasta Costume Contest (2015). Here is a link where you can view the costumes. Thanks for entering and putting time into your costume. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:08, November 10, 2015 (UTC) No worries I'll check it out and leave some feedback over tomorrow or the next day. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 05:55, November 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Oceanic I will gladly give it a review. It will take quite a while though (maybe up to a month). I'm very busy at the moment. MrDupin (talk) 14:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Oceanic Yeah, I can do that. SoPretentious 23:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Can we talk a little? I feel like talking to you :3 HelenaScarlet (talk) 11:41, November 14, 2015 (UTC) War Machine Hey buddy, I just heard a narration of Enlightenment of a War Machine and was blown away. Exceptional! This is the type of literature that grabs you by the face and slaps you around. It's more of an experience than just reading a story. You tell the stories I try to tell, just not as sophisticated and eloquent as you can obtain. I'm finding my path of storytelling is more along the lines of infusing humor to relay my plots. Anyways, I would be extremely flattered if you would read my very first story. It's my story that was over three decades in the making. I still remember me as a kid, sitting in church, trying reconcile my difficulty accepting how could there be an all powerful God with no beginning or end (unsuccessfully I might add). That was the seed for The Sounding of the Fifth Trumpet. Reading your style more and more, it would mean a lot to me to hear your opinion of this story. The artwork is mine as well. Thanks for your timeKillaHawke1 (talk) 05:06, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I Just Wanted To Say Hello! That's All! So If You Can Leave Me A Message And We Can Talk A Little, bye! --LiamGaming Don't sweat it Yeah, those kinds of threads just end up with misunderstandings anyway. Don't worry about it. You're still cool with me, d00d. XD Umbrello (talk) 23:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you very much for your review of The Sounding of the Fifth Trumpet. I am really proud of that piece, especially it being my very first story. I am in total agreement about ritual/instructional based stories. I really liked them at first, but the formula gets repetitive and uninteresting very fast. That is what gave me the idea of the voice of the narrator having a more character and emotional connection with my protagonist. With its personal agenda and identity revealed, I think I pulled off a unique twist ending that seemed to work very well. KillaHawke1 (talk) 23:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Jingle hell rot Nice lyrics, buddy. Thanks for the link, though I was hoping the music would be a little blacker. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Fuck yeah! That was bad ass, man. }:) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Jingle hell rot Nice lyrics, buddy. Thanks for the link, though I was hoping the music would be a little blacker. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Your story The Cold Testament took third place in my Holiday Horror Contest. Contact me on my talk page for your prize, reviews for up to three of your stories of your choice. Got your message! Schedule permitting, I'm hoping to complete your reviews by about Jan 1st. Happy holidays! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Review I just dropped my review on Oceanic. MrDupin (talk) 20:07, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Asking something of you Hello! Well, I have to admit I'm intrigued! Please let me know what you're thinking and I'll let you know. Incidentally, in case you haven't seen my new post, I noted, "On numerous occasions I've depicted my characters... slashed with rivers of blood flowing from the wounds, but if I depicted guts, it might not look realistic enough." Keep that in mind if you were thinking of something gory. Raidra (talk) 18:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think I can handle that. Just give me a couple days and I should have something for you. Raidra (talk) 00:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) How's this? Okay, here's what I came up with! The color on Enki didn't show up too well (I colored the rays of light a fluorescent yellow orange and his skin a lighter version of the same), but I think it still turned out looking radiant. I tried to have smudges around Dread and it turned out looking like a dark aura. If that's not okay I can try to color over it. Mendes appears to be missing parts of two fingers, but that's because he's making a gesture in which two fingers are straight and two are bent. If you approve, then I can cut them into three sections so you can post them individually (if that's what you want). To paraphrase John Lennon, I hope I passed the audition. Raidra (talk) 15:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, shoot, I forgot to post the picture! Here it is! Raidra (talk) 15:01, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :You're certainly welcome. I'm glad I could help. :-D Raidra (talk) 19:21, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: In Torment 4- First Three Chapters I'll get around to it soon, your stories are a joy to read. SoPretentious 10:58, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'm afraid I might not have the time to read them on the Workshop. Exams are approaching fast and I still have Banning's story to read. In the Workshop you will need feedback quickly, and I'm not sure I can provide it. If nobody gives you feedback though, I will gladly step in to give you some. And of course, when you finish the story, I'll read and review it. :I hope you understand and I apologize. MrDupin (talk) 13:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I'll be more than happy to Hey, Flattered to know that my work as been an influence. You are a very talented writer, so it means a lot to hear that something I created has assisted you. I will look over your work, I promise, but sadly my time is very limited at the moment. I'm sure you've noticed my lack of presence on the site lately. I recently took on a new job that is wearing me out and leaving me with almost no free time. Yep, I hate it, but it pays well so I am really torn on whether I should quit in favor of my mental health or stick it out in order to play the role of proper husband and father. However, I will set aside some time to review your stories, just please be patient. Also, I would love it if you would leave some feedback on some of my works as well. I recall you left one of the most brillaint and detailed reviews on my first Tobit story, and would really appreciate some of that on my others. My last Tobit entry has very few remarks, and your input would be greatly appreciated. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 00:53, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Contest winner reviews Just wanted to update you, I haven't forgotten these and they're still on my to do list. Life has been somewhat hectic as of late but I'm intending on getting to them in the next week or two. Apologize for the delay! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing The changes were already undone and the user has been warned. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:44, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edit Hey man, it's no problem. It was getting bothersome for me as well because I kept having to roll back everything he was doing. Have a good one. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 17:50, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Fungus Review Thanks for the review! I rewrote the ending and completely removed the soldiers. I'm more satisfied with this version of the story. If you are interested, would you mind telling me your thoughts http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:525756 ? Thanks again :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:05, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Review I will try to get around to it sometime this week. Unfortunately, I just finished up with a number of more in-depth review requests so I have a bit of fatigue going on. As it's a longer story, I'll try to look it over during the weekend when I have more time to devote. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:11, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :I will give it a read, but I'm afraid it will take a long while. I have some other stories I want to get around to reviewing, and they are all pretty long. But I'll get to it eventually, don't worry. MrDupin (talk) 14:37, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: In Torment 4 Cool! Thanks for letting me know. I'm glad I could help. :-) Raidra (talk) 03:28, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: In Torment 4 Thanks for the heads up. I'll be reading that soon. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 09:27, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Re Review Request Hey bro, I'm a rollback... does that count as a member of staff? Well I guess a more chilled, less scary version of an admin, lol. Sure I'll check it out. But it's very long so might take me until the end of the week because exams and coursework shit but I'll get to it, don't worry. I know it's frustrating when people answer your request without actually reading the story but I just wanted to acknowledge I read your message (haven't been on for a while). Anytime Rinskuro13 (talk) 17:26, March 15, 2016 (UTC) In Torment 4 I'm not going to be able to read your story soon, so I thought I'd send a message, but your stories are fantastic. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 05:55, March 19, 2016 (UTC) It's fine, there's no rush at all. Thanks for telling me though. Also, thank you for the kind words at the end. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 06:21, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Some people Hey Shawn, Why do some people need to push their beliefs onto others man? It isn't like we wouldn't be accepting of who they are or what they believe, but to try and force that shit onto others isn't cool man. Thanks for backing me up and helping me prove a point. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. No issue at all. Apparently statistics are false if they don't match a person's world view to the key. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 04:03, March 26, 2016 (UTC) I've never seen a gay person get so Butt Hurt before. JohnathanNash (talk) 04:46, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Just a thing to say... I haven't updated my creepypasta for a loooooong time because my old (5-year-old vista) computer had problems in which made me only start it in Safe Mode. So I just got my new computer now, so I can continue it. However, I'll do another strategy about it. Settle the plot before actually write. HelenaScarlet (talk) 23:59, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Good choice. That is how writing should always be handled. I'll be sure to check out the story when it releases. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 00:10, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: You really aren't allowed to have alt. accounts on this site. If you prefer to keep this account, message me back, otherwise I will be locking your other account as it can negatively impact site votes and other matters. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:36, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:02, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Mail You need to check your mail Shawn. I've got a surprise for you. 04:28, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Narration Hey, in case you haven't seen this. Awesome story!! KillaHawke1 (talk) 04:42, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Ayo! Care checking the mailz? Got something eye-gouging stuff for ya. 16:11, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Review Request I have a review request for a recent story I just put up in the Writer's Workshop. If you can find the time, maybe you can give me some constructive criticism about it> E Cochran Rd---New Revision With Different Endings --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:02, April 24, 2016 (UTC) The Truth of Fear I "fear" you might like to see this. LOL KillaHawke1 (talk) 04:43, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Existence Trilogy Hey Buddy, I got one more for you (Well, three in one). I hope you enjoy my interpretation of these three short stories. I felt as if each story was a monologue of an AI trinity. Each one with a different personality. All equally malicious. The three AIs are becoming more of an entity now than simply a technological conscience. I hope you enjoy it. KillaHawke1 (talk) 22:58, April 30, 2016 (UTC) That you once again for an excellent narration. I love the idea of multiple personalities and voices for the readings, and felt it helped drive the point. This is an excellent narration that I'm proud exists. You did make a typo in the video name, however. It should be "Coexistence", not "Existence". Thank you once more. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 19:24, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for calling that out, I fixed it. Feel free to reach out to me if you have a request or if there's a story you wish would be narrated, hit me anytime KillaHawke1 (talk) 20:58, May 1, 2016 (UTC) The stories I'd request you read are typically very large and would certainly consume multiple episodes (as is obvious by their novella size), but since you seem to be into my more "philosophical" stories, 16 Psyche was my first attempt, and did shockingly well. Shattered Glass continues the tone and questioning aspects of the "Existence" trilogy of stories. Those two are the short and suitable ones I'd recommend overall, based on time consumption and your taste. Fun fact- Coexistence is actually a remake of The Truth of Fear at heart and moral- both of which you narrated. Seeing as you seem to take interest in the stories for more than just their horror-upfront worth, you can feel free to ask whatever you'd like- from inspiration, to their morals, to their reasoning. Just making it clear that, seeing as you stated my stories help you improve as an author, you are able to know anything you want about them. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 04:58, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Just wanna catch up. How's your story Mantle going? Have you begun writing it? RuckusQuantum 14:55, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Ruckus. I've actually been remastering In Torment on its page before I start Mantle. You can see that the overall quality of the story is FAR superior to what it was on launch. I'm currently doing the last three chapters, which should only take a day or two. Once it is finished, I will do our little special announcement and begin production of Mantle. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 19:11, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :That's fantastic! I wish you lots of luck. I'll check your revised stories later, as I'm far too stressed out to even type (I'm barely doing it right now). :Yeah, I'm a mess. Been writing a new story of mine these last few weeks, and the research is causing me a lot of trouble. It's a historical pasta, actually, about JFK's assassination, only with a twist. It's so factually complex and confusing that it pains me a lot to write the story itself, but I'm liking my progress. I'm jus doing the ending and polish it later. Might get it done this week or two. Wish me luck too. :RuckusQuantum 19:33, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I'll be sure to check it out when I can. The premise seems promising. I, myself, have had a rather shit schedule for writing, being caught between therapy sessions, changes in life, hoards if school work, and so on. Best of luck. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 19:42, May 5, 2016 (UTC)